Few individuals work upon a particular project in the absence of others. In contrast, a group of individuals typically work together upon a project. In particular, large work tasks are usually divided into smaller tasks which are, in turn, divided among a number of individuals. Hence, although work may be divided in many different ways, collaboration among individuals is ordinarily a necessity.
In order for diverse tasks to be accomplished, individuals must share information and ideas. Presently, personal computers are capable of providing document file sharing, print sharing, electronic mail and other methods of information sharing and communicating through local area networks.
Despite the advancements which have taken place in the area of local area networks, problems still exist. First, no universal naming service exists among networked computers. In other words, no common framework for names and representations of individuals exists within current networks to identify both network and non-network users. As a consequence, networks are filled with different locations for retrieving information concerning users. For instance, a set of applications, such as a directories or files, may be maintained to deal with a particular group of users for a particular application. However, no commonality exists among the set of files and directories for updating purposes. Therefor, a change in information will likely be reflected in some but not all applications since they are independent of each other. This processing increases the complexity of maintenance and leads to inconsistent usage of applications.
A second problem lies in the fact that applications only provide for network communications between network users. Individuals regularly interact, however, with many individuals who are outside the network. Thus, individuals who are not directly attainable by computer are not represented within computer applications. Moreover, network users which are represented within an application can only be communicated to through network channels.
Business cards are real-world objects which individuals typically can and do collect from others. Studies have shown that individuals retain approximately 150 business cards at any one time. Moreover, studies have demonstrated a desire among individuals to organize business cards in some manner.
Business cards typically indicate the various methods of communicating with the individual to whom the business card refers. Such communication methods ordinarily include telephone, computer network, electronic mail, facsimile, telecommunication business mailing address and home mailing address, among others. In contrast to business cards, however, current computer applications do not provide a user with an option of communication methods.
In sum, current computer applications fail to provide a user with a means by which individuals may communicate with others through different mediums. This is so whether or not the individuals sought to be communicated with are common network users. Furthermore, current computer applications fail to provide a common framework of information with respect to individuals. Thus, the prior art that the applicant is aware of provides a system that is overly restrictive and insufficiently accurate for performing typical communications.